Existing internet telephone can be connected to a public switch telephone network (PSTN) through the gateway to achieve multi-way conference call. However, being limited by a standard telephone trunk bandwidth or a maximum number of users, whether active conference or passive conference, a problem may be encountered that telephone lines normally available may all be occupied at the same time.